The subject invention relates to a cantilever push tab for a medical device. More specifically, the cantilever push tab is especially adapted for use with introducer needle assemblies that may be used in conjunction with intravenous catheters, as well as catheter introducers and guidewire introducers.
In order properly to place medical devices such as intravenous (“IV”) catheters into a patient, the catheter is typically mounted over an introducer needle having a sharp distal tip. At least the distal portion of the catheter tightly engages the outer surface of the needle to prevent peelback of the catheter and thus facilitates insertion of the catheter into the blood vessel. The distal tip of the needle preferably extends beyond the distal tip of the catheter with the bevel of the needle facing up away from the patient's skin.
The catheter and introducer needle assembly is inserted at a shallow angle through the patient's skin into a blood vessel. In typical assemblies, the clinician confirms that there is flashback of blood in a flashback chamber associated with the needle assembly in order to verify proper placement of the catheter in the blood vessel. The flashback chamber is typically formed as part of the needle hub. Once proper placement of the catheter into the blood vessel is confirmed, the clinician applies pressure to the blood vessel by pressing down on the patient's skin over the blood vessel distal of the needle and the catheter. This finger pressure occludes or at least minimizes further blood flow through the needle and the catheter. The clinician then withdraws the needle, leaving the catheter in place for use in accordance with standard medical technique.
Clinicians may use various techniques for inserting a catheter into a patient. This variety of techniques also comes into play because there are different types of catheters, such as straight and ported catheters, that may be used. A ported catheter includes a radially extending side port integral with the catheter adapter. See for example the catheter disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,405. In a ported catheter, the fluid-handling device normally connected to the catheter is connected to the proximal end of the catheter adapter with the side port providing access to the catheter and thus the patient's vasculature for intermittent injections of medicaments. Such ported catheters are typically used in Europe. With a ported catheter, the clinician typically grasps the assembly by placing the thumb of one hand on the proximal end of the needle hub and the forefinger or middle finger of that same hand on the side port of the catheter adapter and, where there is a wing, the other finger is placed on the wing. A straight catheter does not include a side port so that the fluid-handling device is connected to the proximal end of the catheter adapter. See for example the catheters disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,400 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,855. Such straight catheters are typically used in the United States. With a straight catheter, the clinician typically grasps the assembly by placing the thumb and forefinger or middle finger of one hand on either side of the needle hub. If the middle finger is used, the forefinger of that hand can be used to push against a push tab that may be formed on the top of the catheter adapter to facilitate the advancement of the catheter off of the needle. Alternatively, the other hand can be used to push against the push tab.
Once a clinician learns a particular technique to insert a particular type of catheter into a patient, that clinician will typically continue to use that insertion technique and the catheter associated with that technique, for inserting the catheter into a patient. The technique sensitive nature of catheter insertion procedures is exacerbated by the structural differences between ported catheters and straight catheters. Thus, a clinician trained to insert a ported catheter may have difficulty adjusting to inserting a straight catheter. Similarly, a clinician trained to insert a straight catheter may have difficulty adjusting to inserting a ported catheter.
This requires medical device manufacturers to produce and maintain an adequate supply of both ported and straight catheters in order to meet the needs of clinicians. This is costly and potentially wasteful for the manufacturer.